My pets
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Bdsm, bondage, minor sadism, threesome, smut, HP/HG/LL. Hermione's pets have a surprise for her when she gets home. And they are such perfect submissives for their mistress. See how the three play and cum together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I now have three submissive. One of them suggested I make a three way story between Luna, Hermione, and Harry. With Hermione as the dominant. Lets see if I can pull this off. Hopefully this will be longer than some of my other stories.

* * *

Hermione stepped into the playroom quietly. Her pets had sent her a note today, a surprise about being here and ready for her by the time she got home. Luna and Harry stayed true to the note and were already kneeling by the time she walked in. Both of them had gotten prepared, and dressed in their mistress' favorite way.

Such wonderful pets, Hermione thought. She stepped closer and ran her hand through her Puppy's hair. He was such a good boy. Hermione's hand trailed down his back slowly, making him arch and whine with want.

After giving her Kitten the same treatment, Hermione stepped back to inspect the two. Each of them had a plug in their ass, her puppy's black and her Kitten's a clear glass. Kitten already had a bullet in her pussy; turned on low, just enough to tease her. Puppy had his cock ring on, keeping him hard and teasing him with its vibrations. Each of them had clamps on their nipples and looked eager for whatever Hermione had in store.

Perfect, Hermione thought. They were always so willing, she was glad she had found them. It had made their last year at Hogwarts more than worth it.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

_Hermione wandered the halls quietly. Prefect duties this year had been fairly boring, most of the students were still somewhat traumatized from the last year. Although the threat was gone, the memory of the punishments was more than enough to deter most of the student body._

_After nearly an hour of wandering the halls, a soft sound pulled Hermione out of her thoughts. It was so quiet that Hermione had almost dismissed it when she heard it again. It sounded like metal clicking and it wasn't coming from too far away._

_After a moments hesitation, Hermione turned the corner and followed the sound to the prefects bathroom. After pausing to be sure that this was where the sound was coming from, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, her wand already drawn._

_Nearly a minute after stepping inside, Hermione blinked and finally registered what was going on. Luna was sitting on the edge of the pool-sized tub, naked, with leather cuffs fastened around her wrists._

_"Oh, hello Hermione," Luna said, her voice less dreamy than usual. "I know I am out after hours, I just didn't want to try these on in the dormitory."  
_

_"Why do you have those?" Hermione blurted out._

_"I passed a club in muggle Londer over the holidays. I didn't get the chance to go in, but I did want to try some of the things they had," Luna replied, as blunt as ever._

_Hermione shook her head, trying to suppress the thought of showing Luna what she had been so interested in. After another minute of tinkering with the cuffs, Luna looked at Hermione and said, "I think I saw you there, too."_

_Hermione froze. How was she supposed to get out of this one? Yes, she had spent the summer exploring her interests, but she never expects to be caught._

_"I... Umm... I," Hermione stuttered, trying to find a response._

_Luna pulled her legs up onto the edge of the bath and moved to a kneeling position, lowering her eyes._

_"Please?" Luna asked quietly. "I saw you in the club, I know you want to take control._

* * *

Harry had joined them a few weeks later. He'd caught Hermione sneaking out and decided to investigate. The rest of the year had been dedicated to training her two new, and now favorite, pets.

Puppy shifted and groaned quietly, looking up at Hermione with longing.

"Mmmm, soon puppy. First, I think both of you should be punished for teasing me today. Sending me a letter about tonight? Do you know how hard it was to do my work?" Hermione asked, moving to the dresser.

Luna and Harry leaned down on their elbows and spread their legs slightly, giving Hermione access to their toys. Both of them squirmed as Hermione walked closer and tested the flogger she had picked.

Harry jumped and groaned when he felt the flogger connect with his ass and shifted the toy. Luna flinched and bit her lip, offering her ass for more. Hermione swing the flogger against their asses again, steadily getting harder and alternating on each hit. Soon, both of them were moaning and shifting with each hit, their asses turning a beautiful shade of red.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped. Puppy and kitten stilled, panting heavily. Hermione ran a hand over each of their asses and twisted the plugs. She reveled in their reactions, in each noise they made.

Hermione pulled Harry's hair, pulling him up on his knees.

"Good puppy," she whispered in his ear. "Do you want to please mistress?"

Harry nodded quickly, his hips moving as he searched for any kind of friction. Hermione let go of him and stepped back.

"Stand up, back against the wall and hands above your head," she ordered sharply. Harry scrambled to obey. He whimpered quietly as Hermione tied his wrists and blindfolded him.

"Good puppy," she whispered in his ear. Hermione stroked his dick slowly as she nipped at his pulse point. Harry moaned and arched, trying to press closer. Luna looked up and licked her lips.

Hermione pulled away and moved back to Luna and slapped her ass lightly. Luna groaned and shifted closer. Hermione slipped her hand between Luna's legs and pressed her fingers against her clit.

"So wet already, kitten," Hermione whispered in her ear. Luna moaned loudly and ground against Hermione's fingers, archoingat the friction and toys moving. H ermione smirked and continued, "So eager. I wonder how many times puppy and I can make you cum tonight."

Luna shuddered and moaned at the thought.

Hermione stepped back and ordered, "Go suck puppy's dick. Make him need to cum."

Luna crawled to Harry and nuzzled his thigh. Hermione stepped to the toys as Luna started to suck Harry. He moaned loudly and bucked, tilting his head back against the wall.

Luna hummed and took Harry in her throat slowly, swallowing arouNd him. While Harry and Luna enjoyed themselves, Hermione moved behind Luna and puller the bullet out of her slowly. Luna whined and tried to press into Hermione, offering herself for anything.

"Don't stup sucking him," Hermione ordered sharply. "Or I will play with him and leave you horny all night."

Luna whined softly and eagerly took Harry down her throat again. Hermione pressed a vibrator against Luna's pussy and held the bullet against her clit. She moved the vibrator in Luna slowly, turning it on high. Luna gasped and moaned, making Harry buck again.

Hermione kept the bullet against Luna's clit and moved the vibrator as fast ash she could. Luna sucked and licked Harry, knowing that Hermione would stay true to her threat. Through it all Harry moaned and bucked loudly.

Soon, Luna couldn't keep sucking Harry. Her moans were getting more frequent as Hermione worked her body.

"Cum for me," Hermione whispered in Luna's ear and sunk her teeth in Luna's shoulder.

Luna cried out and came hard, shuddering at the release. Hermione turned the toys off and set them aside, licking the bite.

"Good kitten," Hermione said. "Go to the bed. On all fours."

Luna obeyed and slowly crawled to the bed. Hermione ran her hands up Harry's sides and removed the blindfold.

"we're going to go take our kitten," Hermione whispered in his ear. As she untied him, she continued, "You get her mouth first. Use her puppy, I know you want to."

Harry moved to the bed slowly as Hermione changed int a strap on. He knelt in front of Luna and pressed his duck against her lips, making sure Luna knew the silent order. She took him in her mouth quickly, swirling her tongue around his tip.

Hermione moved between Luna's legs and pressed the strap on against her pussy.

"We're going to use you kitten," Hermione said quietly as she moved the strap on in Luna slowly. "We will wring every ounce of pleasure from you that we can, our little slut of a kitten."

Luna moaned and took more of Harry in response. Hermione dug her nails in Luna's hips and said, "and when we are done, puppy is going to fill your ass. You're already nice and stretched for him."

Harry bucked in Luna's mouth and moaned, both of them eager for Hermione's words to come true. Hermione moved in Luna faster, her nails almost breaking the skin over Luna's hips.

Luna clenched and moaned as the pleasure tore through her body. Hermione moved as fast as she could, moving her hand to pull on the chain connecting Luna's nipple clamps. That little bit of pain pushed Luna over the edge. She arched and moaned loudly, her muscles locking as she road out her orgasm.

When Luna's pleasure died down, Hermione laid next to her pets and kicked off the strap on.

"Take her puppy. Make her cum again," Hermione demanded.

Harry nodded eagerly and moved behind Luna. He moved in her fast and moaned. Luna gasped and struggled lightly, her body over sensitive. Her twisted the plug in her ass, and Hermione licked her lips.

Harry moved in Luna fast and rough, dragging his nails down her sides. They both moaned as Hermione pressed a bullet against her own clit.

Hermione moaned and watched them. Harry was getting more frantic and moving in Luna as fast as he could.

Luna moaned loudly and bucked back against Harry. Hermione hummed as she played with herself and enjoyed the show.

Harry moaned and moved in Luna rougher. Luna threw her head back and cried out as she came hard and collapsed onto the bed.

"Take the ring off and cum in her ass," Hermione said. "Make it good, puppy."

Harry nodded and pulled off the cock ring. He ran his hands over Luna's ass and twisted the plug. Luna squirmed and whimpered as Harry pulled it out of her. Hermione smirked and moaned quietly, enjoying watching her pets play as she played with herself.

Harry moaned as he slid into Luna's ass. He dug his nails in her sides and moved in her as fast as he could, her muscles still spamming around his dick. Hermione moaned quietly, and rubbed the bullet against her clit faster, pushing herself closer to the edge.

Harry bucked wildly and moaned, his nails breaking skin on Luna's hips. After a few more thrusts he sunk his teeth in her shoulder and came hard. Hermione finished herself and moaned as Harry shifted to lay between them.

Yes, Hermione thought, I have the perfect pets.

* * *

**A/N: **So before anyone tries saying that Hermione's not accurate as a Dom in the end, you are wrong. My pets very rarely get me off on their own, and I always love a show.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was in the bathroom attached to the playroom. She hummed as she drew a bath and poured a mild healing potion into the water. Luna needed to be able to sit through her Quibbler meeting the next day, and Harry had practice.

'Oh well,' Hermione thought. 'I'll just take the weekend to play with them again.'

As the bath was filling, Luna and Harry both crawled into the bathroom and looked up at their mistress. Hermione smiled in response and went to run her fingers through their hair. Harry looked as if he was in bliss from the attention, and Luna was almost purring, pressing into Hermione's hands.

"Come on pets," Hermione said quietly. "Lets take a bath and relax some."

Luna and Harry both smiled and slipped into the tub, reveling in the warm water. Hermione set out their towels and then followed them into the tub. It was a smaller version of the prefects tub at Hogwarts, definitely big enough for all three of them, and possibly a fourth person if they ever found one, but not over the top. The separate shower was the same.

Luna immediately shifted closer and pressed against Hermione's side. She had always thrived off of the attention, it didn't really matter what mood any of them were in. Harry wasn't always as playful or affectionate, but when he was he could put Luna to shame.

Hermione ran her hand up and down Luna's back and beckoned Harry closer. He moved over and pressed his hips against Hermione, his cock already starting to harden.

"Insatiable puppy," Hermione said, sounding amused. He whined and nodded, grinding against her. Hermione dragged her nails down his chest lightly and held Luna against her side, her nails in Luna's hip.

Harry moaned softly and squirmed, aiming for more friction and attention. Hermione complied and stroked his cock slowly. Harry bucked into her hand, holding his arms behind his back. He knew that if he tried to make her go faster she would stop and leave him like this, just like she had threatened Luna. He moaned quietly when Hermione sped up, Luna watching intently.

Luna squirmed and nuzzled Hermione's neck. Hermione smirked slightly and slowed her hand on Harry's cock again, making him groan and buck hard. Her other hand wandered down to Luna's ass as Hermione asked, "Wanting something kitten? Are you hoping I'll let you suck him again? It would only be fair, you got to cum more than he did."

Luna shuddered and bit her lip. Hermione smirked and pulled her hand away from Harry, saying, "Stroke him. Give me a show pet."

Luna complied quickly and stroked Harry at the same rate Hermione had been. Harry bucked and groaned, making it obvious how much he wanted more. Luna moved over Hermione's lap and nipped at his neck, pressing her chest against his.

"Sit on the edge of the tub, puppy," Hermione said. Harry moved quickly and shivered at the cold air. Luna moved with him and stroked him faster as Hermione smirked and added, "Suck him, kitten. Make him cum and swallow all of it."

Luna leaned down and ran her tongue over Harry's length. He gripped the side of the bath tub in response, his cock throbbing in expectation of the pleasure to come. Luna kept teasing him, licking up and down his shaft, occasionally sucking the head. She only stopped when her mistress's nails dug into her hip in warning. After that, she sucked Harry's tip lightly and bobbed slowly, swirling her tongue over the head of his cock every time she pulled up.

Harry moaned as Luna picked up speed. He had always loved her mouth. His moans got steadily louder as Luna took more of him in her mouth, and then down her throat. She swallowed around his cock, working to take all of him. Once she had taken all of him in her throat, Luna started to bob faster, pulling all the way to his tip and back down each time. Harry arched and moaned loudly, gripping the tiles tightly.

Soon, Luna was moving over his cock as fast as she could, swallowing every time he sank into her throat and swirling her tongue every time she pulled up. Harry groaned and looked to Hermione, silently asking if he could cum. Hermione smirked and ran her hand down Luna's back, enjoying her puppy's predicament. He knew not to cum without permission, but he was also getting close to cumming anyway.

After another few minutes of enjoying Harry's torture, Hermione slid her and in Luna's hair and held her down on his cock. As she did this, Hermione said, "Cum for me puppy."

Harry arched and came hard, his cock pulsing in Luna's throat. When he finished, Hermione let go of Luna, letting her up to breathe again. He slid into the tub and smiled contentedly, completely happy with his place in their relationship.

* * *

**A/N: **So I originally thought that the story was going to be a oneshot, but I noticed that I had labeled it as in progress and decided to add this to it. It's a rather tame scene when compared to the last one, but not every BDSM scene needs the whips and chains. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
